Every Waking Moment
by eriksotherangel11
Summary: Christine rides the boat with Raoul,thinking she's leaving the phantom forever. But then she has a change of heart... E/C musical-based, but a little of Leroux's phantom!
1. Chapter 1: Every Waking Moment

Christine grasped the phantom's ring in her hand and kissed it, closing her eyes so tears wouldn't fall out. Shuddering with a choke sigh, she stepped into Erik's room for the last time, and felt her stomach drop as she saw him there, staring at his monkey music box dressed in Persian Robes. Her heart broke as he looked at her with his distorted face in agony and sorrow.

_"Christine I love you."_

She said nothing, for she knew she was going to cry if she spoke. _I must stay strong for him and Raoul! I must!_ she thought in dismay. Stepping forward she dropped the ring into his hand and felt her heart go with it too. He stared at her as if a invisible lifeline was connected between them, and she felt as if she was being pulled closer to him. To be his prisoner once more. She hung her head and the lifeline was gone as quickly as it came. She let the tears fall then, turning so he wouldn't see and ran out the room, wanting the sadness to leave when she left, but it only grew worse.

Raoul was waiting for her as he had always been. She ran into his arms and kissed him half-heartedly. "Come, darling, we must get out of her fast," he murmured. Christine could tell that he was unerved by Erik's lair. By the unending night. He took her hand and helped her up on the gondala.

They were halfway down the tunnels of the cellar of the Opera house populaire, when Christine felt as if her sould was draining at of her body. She felt ill, lonely, and lost. It was if she was dying. _No! No! No!_ her mind screamed, _This is all wrong!_

She burst then, sobbing hysterically, and Raoul looked at her in worry. "Christine, my dear, The Phantom is gone now. You are free."

She looked up at him and she felt light sink in to her skin. That had never happened here in Erik's lair of darkness and sorrow. "I am free," she repeated.

"Yes, we can get married now and move out of the Opera House!"

"I am free!" she cried again, stopping the boat, "I am free! I am free! I cannot marry you Raoul, I'm sorry, but I am in love with another man!" She jumped out of the boat, ignoring the numbing cold grip her legs. She heard a splash behind her and she ran as fast as she could through water.

"Christine! Wait come back! You are not well!" She sighed my she heard Raoul's dismayed calls. "Christine! Christine! What are you doing!"

Candles soon came into sight and she laughed, because she had never felt so much joy. She saw then Erik, standing in piles of shattered glass. _He has broken all the mirrors_, Christine thought, _He thinks I turned away from him because of his face and he now knows that if I hated his face, there was no chance that any other girl would._ Her heart went out to her tortured angel. Erik turned his head to Christine because he heard the laughter. He looked ill as if he couldn't bear the sight of her. Maybe he thought he was hallucinating. Maybe he hated her now.

It did not go as Christine had planned. She ran to him crying "My angel! My Erik!" while he stood there petrified.

"Am I dead?" he said in his capturing deep voice that was like a drug to Christine, "Has the mob killed me yet?"

Christine cried and kissed him all over his deformed face. His cheek, his forhead, his lips, but he was like unresponsive stone. "You are not dead," she answered, "You are alive. With me!" For a moment she thought that he was going to take her into his arms and say that he loved her, but he pushed her back. Christine looked as if she had been slapped.

"Go back to your precious Vicomte, child," growled Erik angrily, "I do not appreciate cruel jokes! Just leave me, you are free!"

"No!" Christine shouted at him, "I didn't just tell Raoul that I was in love with another man and that I didn't want to be married to him to just be rejected from the most unloved man in the world!" Erik flinched. "Why can't that man just accept my love and be happy and live in light for a few minutes with me instead of living in intoxicating night!?"

"That man loves the night because he's been hurt too many times," he answered gravely. Christine touched the tortured side of his face and looked straight into his green eyes. He cried then, his shoulders shaking violently. "You love me," he sighed.

"Yes... yes!" she cried and jumped to him and this time he opened his arms to her and kissed her curly brown hair lightly. "I love you, my angel. Don't deny me! I'm yours! Every waking moment." He kissed her in a mouth crushing kiss, and she was consumed by his black cape.

"Never," he growled, "Trust me."

"I do."

"Christine!" called a feminine voice from the entrance.

They broke apart and Christine's eyes shot up. "Meg!" she gasped, "You are unsafe! You must leave now!"

"You had Raoul Christine!" cried Meg, "Why do you leave him for Erik?"

"I do not love Raoul!" answered Christine.

"Everyone will be your enemy now, my dear sister... they will kill you as well as the Phantom," sobbed Meg, running up to her and wrapping her in a hug. "I want you to be safe. Which way, Erik? Through the mirrors?"

"Through the mirrors," agreed Erik. "Now run before the mob finds us! I shall go another way. Madame Giry will be waiting for me. You two go through the mirror covered by the blanket and take a right. We shall meet up outside the stables. Run, my dear! You have chosen the darker side. I can't say I approve."

"We shall make it out alive," said Christine passionately, touching his face gently. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the dark corridors of Erik's escape routes. Her mind instantly went to the first time he went through her dressing room mirror and took her hand, leading her down to his lair.

"This way, Christine," whispered Meg, quietly tiptoeing down the icy stones.

She almost hesitated, but stopped herself. This was the path she chose. It was the path she was going to follow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews!! I do accept critisism, just nice ones :)**

**-eriksotherangel11**

"I've been down here once before," whispered Meg, "It was the night after the performance of Hannibal, the night you disappeared. I was looking for you. Watch out, there are rats." Meg grimaced and grabbed Christine's hand in fright when she heard the scuttering of tiny feet on the floors.

"Hurry," warned Christine, "What if the mob found the mirror? It is only covered in a blanket... Surely they tore the place down. And what of the Opera House? I heard it caught on fire right after Erik and me made the escape. The chandelier fell down, I think, many must've been crushed! Oh the horrors! If only I hadn't torn off his mask, he would've escaped in peace without the Opera House burning!"

"The police were there Christine, you know that! If the Opera House wasn't on fire, he wouldn't have nearly enough time to escape as he did!" Meg sighed. "Why ever did you choose the Phantom, Christine!? Raoul was always there for you, he loved you, he would've taken care of you... yet you ran away from him! Erik has the face of the devil, Christine! He has killed people! Piangi is dead also..."

Christine stopped and grasped Meg's wrists. "If only you could understand what I feel, Meg. It does not matter how he looks! Of course he is not handsome like Raoul, and he definitly isn't perfect but... oh I love him so! All he ever did was love me, and those murders are in the past! That was the old Erik that committed them. He has changed, Meg! He has let me go! I am free!"

Meg's eyes widened tremendously, and moved on. "If you had a choice to leave, why didn't you? No, don't answer that. I respect your wishes because you are like a sister to me, Christine, and I love you." It sounded as if she was telling herself that. Christine bumped into a wall because she couldn't see in the darkness and Meg blinked. "Take a right. Erik said take a right."

Christine touched the wall to feel her way through the corridors. She nearly screamed when she felt the mold and slime sticking to it. Soon she smelled the scent of horses and fresh air and ran out into the opening of the stables. "We made it!" she said.

Meg hushed her and walked over the mud and hay. "Yuck," she muttered, "We must wait for mother and Erik."

"We are already here," said Madame Giry behind her.

Meg laughed in relief and ran to her mother's side. "You are safe!"

"And so are you," Madame Giry whispered, patting her daughter's cheek fondly. "We must hurry, Erik is already waiting outside with Cesar. He has a taxi carriage. Go, now!" She pushed the two girls ahead.

Christine felt her stomach lurch at the sight of Erik hunched over the reigns, his whole body hidden by a black cloak and hood. "Erik!" she whispered and ran to him, grabbing his hands. He was wearing his familiar white mask and black wig.

"Christine," Erik murmured. He sat there for a moment staring at her, and then finally shifted, helping her into the carriage beside him. "Come," he ordered, "Put this on so people won't recognize you." It was the red cape she was wearing when she admitted her love to Raoul, the night Erik killed Joseph Buquet...

"Allright," she said and wrapped it around her. Madame Giry and Meg sat in the back of the carriage. Erik snapped the reigns and they took off with an uncomfortable lurch.

"I am so sorry, Christine, for putting you in this danger. You should've gone with Raoul and be safe." Erik lowered his eyes and sadly, and Christine put her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"I am the one that made the decision. I was free, remember?"

"Yes. And that scares me. Being free means you can do idiotic things." Erik looked at her with a warning glance. "You already managed to do that the second you were free."

Christine ignored him. "Faster," she urged. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"To Madame Giry's late husband's summer cottage. It's not that far from here, maybe an hour's ride. It's pretty remote and hidden by trees so not many come by." Erik took her hand in his and Christine kissed his cheek. "It won't be very fun, Christine. We are not playing games; we're fight for our lives now. Raoul probably told them I took you hostage. He still loves you, and that makes him hate me even more. I am a monster, Christine."

Christine was horrified. "No, you aren't," she reassured him. "I wouldn't love a monster."

Erik sighed. "We shall see."

"Yes," Christine muttered, her eyebrows furrowing. "We shall." Soon the tension grew, and Christine lowered her head in frusteration. She didn't like how he thought so low of himself. He will learn, Christine thought, I shall be his teacher for a change. "I am guessing you aren't my voice teacher anymore," she said, changing the subject.

"Only if you don't want me to be," Erik replied, his lips still tight.

"Oh please don't be mad at me!" cried Christine quietly.

Erik did look angry then and he kissed her on the lips gently. "I am _never_ mad at you, my dear, I never will be."

The kiss sent chills down Christine's spine and she smiled slightly to herself. She looked back at Meg and Madame Giry and saw Meg curled up in a ball on the black leather sheets sleepng. Madame Giry was looking at her crossly and sighing, she looked away brushing Meg's hair behind her ear. "What is it?" Christine asked, "What is it that is bothering you?"

"It's nothing, darling," she answered, "Go to sleep, it is late, almost three in the morning, and we have an hour long drive."

Christine obeyed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the seat. Erik stroked her hand lovingly, and she felt herself grow tired. She soon fell into dreamland...

When she woke, the sun was already rising, casting a deep magenta and purple light across the dark blue sky. "Good morning," murmured Erik, "We are almost there. I can already see it." Christine blinked a few times and saw a small cottage through a blanket of trees. Erik laughed, a musical sound and said, "Welcome to the Masionnette de Paix."

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Kinda of short, I know, I'll try to make my terrible writing longer. By the way, Masionnette de Paix, I think, (if i'm wrong you can yell at me or blame online french dictionaries) means around the lines of "Cottage of Peace." New chapter coming soon, I hope!**

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	3. Chapter 3: Masionnette de Paix

**Author's Note: I'm surprised at all the great reviews!!!! Maybe my writing isn't that bad...? Who knows? Enjoy! I tried to write my own song for this story, but I failed. So the song I use in the chapter is Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra. I had to use it! For people who wanted more romantic E/C chapters, here is one! Yay!**

**-****eriksotherangel11**

Masionnette de Paix wasn't a palace of course, but Christine fell in love with it the moment she lay her eyes on the quaint little building. It was surrounded by lush green trees and a garden that was filled with vegetables such as tomatoes and carrots. Vines shot up the brick chimney, winding in beautiful swirls and aged moss covered the bottom of the cottage and on it's cement stairs. It had a thatched roof and painted white walls. Some of the windows were stained glass.

Erik opened the wooden door for her and gestured with his hand for her to enter. She entered the cottage and felt a tiny gasp escape her lips.

"You don't like it?" asked Madame Giry. Erik raised one of his eyebrows, the other one hidden behind his mask.

Christine shook her head immediatly, "Oh no! Oh, I love it. It's almost like... a fairy tale!" She ran her hands across the old and dusty chairs and tables.

Meg excitedly grabbed Christine's hands and said, "Oh, Christine! I haven't been here in years. Every summer, until I was ten, I'd go here with my father, and we'd go to the lake and have picnics in the backyard!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes! If only you were there, we had so much fun!"

Madame Giry walked over to the hutch near the dining table and grabbed a picture in a silver frame, gently blowing away the spiderwebs and dust. "I suppose we need to dust," she said in a strained voice, "It's making my eyes water." She ducked her head and whispered, "It's almost like it is haunted." _Poor Madame Giry_, though Christine sadly, _This house must bring back painful memories._ Erik looked at Christine then, probably thinking the same thing she was.

********************************************

It was about noon when Madame Giry and Meg went to the local market to get food. Christine and Erik weren't aloud to leave the house in fear of being seen. News of their escape probably spread through here too, wherever they were.

Christine decided to explore the cottage. It was hard for her to call this home after living more than half of her life in the Opera House. She felt like screaming in longing for her dressing room and the stage and practicing with Meg and the other ballerinas. And, could it be? ...Could she miss Carlotta? No, she thought, I hate her.

She found Erik in the music room, where she expected him to be spending most of his time. He was playing the violin.

"What are you playing?" she asked, disrupting the beautiful music. He jumped when he heard her.

"Dark Waltz," he answered, "I need a singer though, it doesn't really sound complete. Care to join me?"

Christine ran to his side at the thought of her singing with him again. It gave her chills. "Yes, I'd love to. Just like old times."

He put his bow and violin down on the seat beside him and sighed. "Do you miss the old times, my dear? Do you not like it here? Do you miss... Raoul?"

Christine grabbed his hands in astonishment. "Of course I miss the opera house, it was my life. But I love it here, it's the most beautiful cottage I have ever seen, even though it does bring back sad memories. And I do not miss Raoul... not in that way at least..."

"But you do miss him though," snapped Erik turning his head away, "That can always turn to love."

Christine ignored his pessimistic comment and turned his head back to her with a gentle push of her hand. "Take your mask off darling, you know I do not care. Your mask is expressionless; I cannot tell what you are thinking or what you are feeling." She reached out to pull it off.

Erik grabbed her hand roughly. "No! You will run away!"

"I did not run away before!"

"You did not have a choice!"

"But I came back!" She ripped his mask off, and his hand immediatly flew to his face. She stroked his arm and pulled away his hand and kissed him lightly on his dead cheek. "I did not run away, see? Erik, I love you. Now play for me," she ordered.

He obeyed still tyring to duck his head to hide his hideous face from her. Taking his violin and bow in hand, he started playing. Christine took a deep breath and sang:

_"We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns _

_when all of the color runs together._

_I'll keep you company _

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever..._

_Dance me into the night,_

_Underneath the full moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light..."_

He stopped then and Christine noticed he had tears in his eyes, yet they did not fall down his cheeks. "I missed your voice, my angel." He wrapped her in a passionate kiss and Christine did not hesitate to return it. Her angel had returned to her!

**Author's Note: Not that bad I suppose. Do look up Dark Waltz though, it's a pretty song. More to come, hopefully I'll update soon.**

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	4. Chapter 4: Knock at the Door

**A/N: Yea another chapter, I'm on a roll! I'm sorry for the last chapter: it was majorly short! Hopefully a longer one this time...? I love Erik! By the way, my Sound of Music auditions are today, so wish me luck! (Watch, once I walk onto the stage I'm gonna trip and fall flat on my face)**

**Raoul sucks,  
eriksotherangel11**

Erik and Christine spent the rest of the hour they had alone together singing and playing music. For a second, Christine felt as if she was back in the Opera House singing and dancing on the stage. Erik didn't hide his face after their kiss, he knew finally that she loved him and not Raoul. Christine smiled smugly to herself continuously when she heard him burst into song. She was now his tutor, teaching him how to accept the way he looks and not get depressed over it anymore. Every so often she'd caress his cheek with her hands and he'd flinch and look away though, and Christine got very irritated, but she let it go.

Erik's hand reached for his mask and Christine put out a hand to stop him in alarm. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

Erik chuckled quietly. "Meg and Madame Giry are home, darling." He tilted her head up so he could kiss her on the forehead. She was like a magnet to him: always pulling him close.

There was a cough behind them and Christine jumped in surprise, tumbling of the organ bench. "Ah!"

Meg giggled and helped her up. "We brought dinner. Come with me Christine dear, you haven't changed since the night we escaped. She looked down and realized she was still wearing Erik's wedding dress that was forced upon her. Meg's nose was shriveled up and she gave her a look that had "yuck" written all over it.

"You're right," said Christine, walking out the door. "Goodbye Erik!"

"Goodbye."

Meg grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her up the steps to the upstairs rooms. "I can't say that I approve," she started. Christine could tell that she was going to go on one of her daily rampages. "I don't like that he kisses you. Your lips belong to Raoul."

"My_ lips_," fumed Christine, "belongs to me, and I can kiss anyone I wish. Why are you so set on Raoul? You know I can't marry him! He would take music away forever! You know he isn't interested in that at all. But Erik on the other hand..."

"So you only like Erik for his _music_?"

Christine gasped. "No! You think I would leave Raoul for that? Erik can be loving too!"

"I've never seen that. Whenever he's around he's always mysterious and dark and barely even talks. And he never smiles! Raoul always smiled, Christine!"

"Erik smiles," Christine argued. Then she sighed and flopped down on the beg. "Falling in love is awfully simple, Meg, but falling _out_ of love is simply awful! Why would I just throw my heart away again? Do you think I would give up Raoul for a man that I knew I couldn't love?"

"No," answered Meg, knowing that she lost the argument. "Well, come and pick out a dress for dinner. Where did you get that one by the way, I haven't seen it before."

The wedding dress. "Oh, I've had it for years," lied Christine, unable to tell Meg that was almost forced to marry the phantom.

Meg chose a golden gown that had a black ribbon tied around the waist. "Here," she said, "Try this on. It's one of my favorites." She left the room.

Christine held the gown in her hand, stroking the soft fabric. It was very pretty. She was relunctant to take off the wedding dress. It seemed as if she was slipping off her last alive memory of the Opera House and her lessons with Erik. But she took it off anyway, knowing that Meg and Madame Giry would think she was very strange if she didn't change into the gold dress.

When she was done changing, she dashed down the staircase, feeling a stranger without her wedding dress on. She smelled soup. She didn't expect something huge. It was only the four of us and it was most definitly not a party. Erik pushed back a chair for her and she sat down. The food was already at the table and she felt guilty for not helping to prepare it or set the table. _I'm probably just a huge obstacle for them_, she thought.

"It's been a while since people have ate in this house. It's refreshing for us to live in the past," said Meg.

"Only for a little while," added Madame Giry. "Soon people will notice that this cottage is occupied. It's not safe anywhere for us."

"It's going to be hard moving around all the time," said Erik quietly.

"Why can't people leave us alone?" sighed Christine.

"It's my fault," he whispered.

Madame Giry shook her head. "It is not your fault you look the way you do."

"Don't beat yourself up," comforted Meg. Christine just rested her hand on his leg. She didn't have to say anything.

Erik looked uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Should Daroga be visiting us soon?" Daroga? Oh yes, the Persian.

Madame Giry nodded her head. "In a couple days or so to give us news. He's keeping tags on Raoul and the mob."

Christine straightened herself in her chair in surprise. "Raoul? Raoul's part of the mob?" No, she couldn't believe it!

"I'm afraid so," said Erik, grabbing her hand.

"What, is he after me too?" Christine felt her heart snap.

"No, he would never betray you like that," answered Meg quickly. Erik flinched, but Meg didn't see. Christine shot her an icy look. "He refuses to believe that you..." _are in love with the phantom..._ "ran off with us. He is probably after us right now with the Daroga at his side. He's more of a spy for us, you know."

"Surely he has nothing against you and Madame Giry," said Christine, thinking aloud.

"They're on my side," said Erik darkly, "That's why he hates them now."

"Oh please, Erik, he knew all along that Madame Giry and you always had some connection, yet he didn't hate her. I think-"

There was a knock at the door. Madame Giry's eyes widened. "Quickly Erik, Christine, hide! We can't let anyone see you! Go, go!" She pushed them into the nearby closet and closed the door on them. Erik wrapped a hand around her waist and pressed his index finger to her lips.

Madame Giry opened the door and a man fell into the kitchen.

It was the daroga.

He had been shot.

**A/N: duh duh duuuuhhhhh! How's that for a cliffhanger? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter! Check my profile to see Christine's gold dress. If the link doesn't work, or the pic doesn't show up, go onto Flickr. The pic is called 26-50 Christine's Papers. You'll recognize it, the girl is actually Emmy Rossum. Oh and when I finished this chapter, my auditions are now over for the Sound of Music. And guess what? I went onto the stage, and I had a mental break down and I FORGOT THE WORDS TO THE SONG! ahhhh! hopefully they won't mind. :)**

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	5. Chapter 5: Running Away

**A/N: Friday please come!!!!! Anyways, another chapter, hope you like it. I was originally hoping to make my story based on the movie, but I had to add the Persian in there. Oh and to the anonymous poster, don't poke my eye out with a spoon! I'll fight back with my trusty...fork? All right here we go!**

**See you at the end of the page xD,  
eriksotherangel11**

Erik burst out of the closet and ran towards the bleeding Daroga. "What happened?" he shouted at Madame Giry like she knew the answer. "Who did this to you?"

Daroga coughed up a puddle of blood and Meg cringed. "I'll go g-get some bandages... a-and towels... and w-water," she stammered. Meg hurried out of the room looking sick.

"The mob..." choked Daroga, "and Raoul... they found out..."

Erik grabbed the Persian's shoulders in his hand and shook them. "Found out what? Speak, man, speak!" Daroga groaned in agony.

"Found out... I was... spying for you..." he gasped. Christine ran to his side and took his hand trying to comfort him. "They were...angry... the Vicomte had a gun.. he shot... me..." He coughed again, more blood spilling to the floor.

"Meg!" Christine screamed, "Get over here now!"

Madame Giry slapped a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "He's dying, oh, this is horrible..."

Meg entered the room, looking at her shoes and gave the towels to Christine. She mopped up the blood with shaking hands. Meg tried to pour water into his mouth, but he spat it out, unable to swallow with his swollen throat. Madame Giry bandage his room with an old piece of cloth while Erik was trying desperately to get answers out of him. Daroga was barely speaking in a whisper now. Christine broke out crying; How could Raoul ever do that? He would never shoot a man!

"He's coming... now... he's on his way... here..." he said in shallow breaths that slowed. He dropped his head and his hands fell to the floor.

"Shit,"cursed Erik.

"Oh my! He's dead!" shouted Meg.

Erik shook his head. "No, he's just passed out. Come, we must hurry and get out of here. Raoul is coming, and it's most likely we'll all get killed. Except for Christine, of course," he hissed. Grabbing Christine's hand, he dragged her towards the door.

"Stop! Let go!" she snapped at him. The stress was getting to her head.

"Where will we go now?" wailed Meg, "We haven't even stayed here a day!"

"Shut up, both of you!" yelled Madame Giry, "Erik hurry, we must go, they are probably almost already here. We'll escape through the back. Go!" She and Meg hurried out the door and Christine followed but was pulled back by Erik, who kissed her.

It wasn't like any kiss he gave her before; it was too forced and nervous and apprehensive, yet passionate and greedy. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he crushed her against his body closing any strainful space between them.

"I'm sorry, Christine, I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured softly.

"Raoul is the one that's hurting me, Erik," she said coolly, "He deceived me."

"You're the only good thing that is coming out of this," he said, kissing her hair. Christine closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, trying to not let Erik see the tears the streamed down her face. He looked down at her and wiped the drops away with his thumb. "You are crying, darling, are you unhappy with me?"

"It is hard, but I am not unhappy."

"I don't want to give you stress."

"It sounds as if you don't want me here. You keep saying that I shouldn't have chosen you."

"Don't think that," he whispered, she could hear the horror in his voice. "I just want you to be sure."

"I haven't been more sure in my life," replied Christine strongly.

He kissed her again. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too. Now we must hurry. Bring out Daroga, I shall be waiting in the carriage." She hurried out the door, her face flushed from his kisses. Meg came running to her side the second she stepped outside.

"Oh, Christine, what horrors will happen now! This is just horrendous! Unbearable!"

Christine hugged her tightly and said, "Everything will get better." Meg nodded her head, though she gave her a look that seemed unconvincing. "We'll have to leave the country though," she said glumly.

"Leave the country? Raoul can't surely be that bad!"

"We'll see."

******************************************

Christine felt a snowflake melt on her nose and she looked up, seeing tiny flurries drifting to the ground. "It's snowing," she whispered to Erik. They were slowing down now; one horse can only carry so many people and poor Cesar was getting old. "And it's late, we'll have to stop somewhere. We can't sleep outside; it's freezing, and we'll be covered in snow in the mornings."

"We will have to keep on going until we can't travel anymore," he replied in an indisputable tone. "It'll be safer for us if we leave the country by tonight."

"It won't be very safe if we freeze to death. It has to be more than an hour until we cross the border and Daroga needs a doctor. Badly," Christine argued.

"We are the only doctors that he can get," said Erik evenly.

"But we aren't doctors though! Daroga has been shot! Do you think we can cure him with a few bandages?" She looked back at the unconscious Persian and started crying. She hated herself for it and immediately hid her face in shame.

Erik sighed and patted her hand fondly. "We'll stop and see a doctor. But only for one night. We're actually in civilization now."

"Thank you," murmured Christine, silently gloating in her victory. "When was the last time you were in civilization?"

His hand twitched and his lips were pursed into a strict line. "A while ago," he said tightly.

"A while ago," repeated. Christine. "All right."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she said. "Where shall we be going?"

"A tiny remote hotel on the border of Lille. I don't even know if it's still open anymore."

"What is it called?"

"Petit Pois, I think you'll like it."

Christine smiled. "Petit Pois. I like that name." She laid a hand on his face and turned him to look at her. "Will we have to move like this everyday? One phenomenon after another?" she sighed. "I'd like to settle down one of these years and be at peace. Maybe even start performing again."

He kissed her hair and said, "I can make that happen."

"What? Start performing again?"

"Maybe even at the Opera Populaire. The Vicomte probably already paid for the fire we started and they will always take you back with open arms, since they still think I took you hostage."

"But I couldn't see you."

"I can always sneak through your mirror."

"But Raoul will be there. I'm scared of him."

"I've tried to kill people before too Christine, or have you forgotten?"

Christine scoffed. "Are you actually comparing Raoul to _yourself_?"

"I'm just saying I'm scary too."

"I like danger," she insisted.

Erik chuckled and delightful chills went ran down her spine. "We'll see."

"You say that a lot," she noted, frowning at him.

"That's because it's true. I'll never know whats going to happen even if I'm in the most predictible situations. I can never find out our futures."

"I can relate," said Christine. She glanced back at Daroga to check if he was okay. He wasn't. He shook with every breath and he was sweating even though the night was freezing. She pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and put a palm to his forehead. "He has a fever," she announced, "And he looks as pale as a cloud. What if he's dying this very second and we have know idea what's going on? Oh, please hurry to the doctor's!" _Oh God_, she screamed in her head, _Let us all make it out of this country unharmed! _

"If we go any faster, people will hear us, Christine," snapped Madame Giry from the back, "Don't be foolish and raise your voice either!"

"I apologize. I'm so worried for him!"

"He'll be fine," Erik assured her, "He's survived through worse. We're almost there, darling, just relax." Christine furrowed her eyebrows at him and rested her head back, unable to relax. _Dammit Raoul, why'd you have to be such and idiot and love me? It should be a crime._ Erik's eye lid lowered over his eyes, but he blinked and widened them.

"You're tired," Christine said worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You haven't slept in two days. You need your rest."

"Once we get to the hotel, I can rest," he told her, but it looked like he was telling himself that, "We're almost there."

**A/N: Get this: Petit Pois (Pet-ay Pwa) means Little Pea in French! I know random, but sadly it was the only thing that I know in french. xD I was too lazy to go and think of some creative name and go on an online French dicitonary and translate it. Good news: tomorrow I find out what character I get in the Sound of Music. Ahhh! *bites nails nervously* Maybe forgetting the words didn't do that much damage...?**


	6. Chapter 6: It's All Her Fault

**A/N: Well, if anyone cares about my boring personal life, I got Kurt in the Sound of Music. :( Kurt is a guy! And I'm a girl!! *growls* Oh well. It was hard for me to write this chapter, so cut me some slack. **

**See you at the end of the page,  
eriksotherangel11**

The group had already settled in at Petit Poi. Christine felt the heat rush up to her face when she realized that she and Erik were going to have to share a room. _Is he supposed to sleep on the floor?_ she immeadiatly thought. _Of course not. But there's one bed. _Sirens of panic went of in her head as she entered the small room. The ceiling wasn't that far from the ceiling. Erik was sitting at the desk writing something. She didn't know what.

"Is Nadir at a doctor's?" she asked awkwardly. Erik didn't seem to notice that she was uncomfortable.

"Yes, we didn't even have to ask them. They already saw what condition he was in," he answered.

She nodded and walked up to him and put her hand lightly on his shoulder. "You're tired. You said you would rest once we got to the hotel," she reminded him.

He looked up at her, ignoring her worries. "Christine," he sighed, "They all stared at me when I walked in. They saw I was wearing a mask. What if they recognized me?" He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and dragged her to face him. Christine's heart pounded in anxiety. Their knees were touching. She was so close to him. She nearly laughed because of her nervousness. _What so wrong about this? I've been closer to him than this other times. I'm so stupid. _She was going to shake her head but there was someone watching her. _But we're in a hotel room. Alone. _

"News can't travel that fast. We're right on the border of the country, they probably haven't even heard of the "Phantom of the Opera." It's silly to worry," she said. Her hand was shaking and Erik raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"I'm not that kind of guy, Christine," he said as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Christine nearly sighed in relief. "Or unless you're lying and it's smart to worry. That news could really travel that fast and that they have heard of the Opera Ghost. Which one were you thinking? Hmm?" She could tell that he was trying not to smile at her and Christine's face turned red.

She could lie to him and say that she was worrying about him getting caught, but then that would worry him even more and she didn't want that. She lowered her head, unable to me his eyes and then mumbled, "The first one."

Erik stood up sighing, and kissed her forehead, clearly glad she said that. "I was beginning to think you weren't normal, wanting to be with me all the time. Don't worry dear, I wouldn't put you through that terror." He sat back down at his seat, and began writing again, his pen pressed a little harder against the paper and his mouth turned slightly into a sarcastic smile.

Christine gasped and fell to his side, resting her chin on his knee. "Oh, I didn't mean to put it that way! I just think I would be... very bad at it." _Oh dear, why did I just admit that?_

Erik chuckled, a sound that rarely escaped from his lips. Christine tried to savor it. "That would make two of us."

She shook her head. "Why, I don't believe that." Erik only smiled at her. "We shall see." He kissed her passionatly then and Christine giggled childishly as he placed his hand at the small of her back. "I love you Erik," she whispered, "I'm not afraid."

"I am."

The door opened suddenly and Erik jumped to his feet in surprised, banging is head on the unfortunatly small ceiling. "Dammit," he muttered. Meg stood in the doorway, her mouth tight in grim unapproval.

"Mother wants to speak with you, Erik. It's, uh, urgent," she said. Erik nodded his head and left. Christine turned to glare at Meg.

"Was it really that urgent?" asked Christine, clearly angry, "Did he really have to go immediatly?" She tapped her fingers impatiently on Erik's desk.

"Mother said something along the lines of, 'Remind Erik I have to speak with him.' I forget though." She tried to smile at her but Christine just turned her head away to stare at the floor. She ran to her side. "Oh, Christine do not be that way, you know I mean well! I don't think he's right for you, that's all."

"What, because of his _face_?" she snapped.

"No, it's just that, you didn't know Erik as long as you did Raoul."

"Erik's been my voice teacher way longer than the summer I spent with Raoul as a kid," argued Christine, "What are you talking about?"

"Erik has been lying to you your whole life. He pretended to be your Angel of Music, and you fell for it. And you still think that, that's why you ran back to him."

"Oh please! You honestly think I don't love the real him?"

"And Raoul didn't do anything _bad _to you. Which is one reason why you should'nt have left him. All he did was try to make you safe, while Erik was killing left and right! He's dangerous! That's the real him." Meg cried.

"So? I doubt it. And he was not killing left and right!"

Meg just shook her head sadly. "You've changed, Christine. You used to be so innocent and now you don't even give a shit if you're in danger or not... it wasn't that way when Raoul was there to hold you and take care of you."

"You know it's not like that!" she whispered feircly.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore, Christine! A little mischeif around the Opera House is okay, but fighting for our lives... it's just way too much."

Christine took Meg's hands. "I'm still the same Little Lotte, Meg," she said.

Meg ripped her hands away from hers as if Christine was a stranger. "You cannot deny that we're fighting for our lives now, because of you. Maybe you only went along with this because you know you are the only one that can't get killed! Because you know that Raoul still loves you and still defends you after you broke his heart and that you can go running back to him if Erik gets killed and it's your fault." She stood up and ran out of the room crying, "It's all your fault!"

Christine rose to her feet painfully and walked over to the bed, dragging her feet on the way there. It was as if every step was a stab into her heart. She collapsed onto the uncomfortable matress and sobbed hysterically, her shoulders shaking frantically. She heard a door close and footsteps running to her side but she didn't look up. She just clawed her fingers into her pillow.

She felt Erik's familiar gloved hand run up and down her back soothingly. "Oh, Christine," he murmured softly. She couldn't tell if he was crying too or if his hand was shaking because she was shaking. She gathered all her energy she could muster and sat up, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Erik just stared at her, obviously waiting for her to say something.

She paused and said, "Oh dear, I must look dreadful. I'm sorry for you to see me like this." Talking just made her want to cry more and she did, burying her face in her hands.

"Shhh," he whispered to her and gathered her small figure in his arms. "You do not have to hide from me."

Christine looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and said, "Neither do you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, lightly kissing her neck.

"Take off your mask."

"Christine, I-"

"I want to see the face of the man I love. Take it off." He hesitated, but slid his fingers under it and took it off slowly revealing his ugly face. Erik looked down at the floor. "See," she whispered, and buried her face in his chest. "It really isn't that bad. I think people overreact."

"Or maybe you're are just abnormal," he said.

"That makes two of us. We belong together," she said and he laid her down on the bed and kissed her. She didn't feel embarrassed anymore.

"If you say so," he murmured, his lips never leaving her skin.

At least half and hour later, she fell asleep in his arms thinking, _At least I'll always have Erik. _She sighed and then thought:

_And Raoul. _

**A/N: oooh! Can you feel the tension between Meg and Christine. I'm actually quite satisfied, even if it is a little short. And if you're wondering, Chritine and Erik do NOT have sex. And I'm sorry if I lead you to think that. :) haha, It's rated T, remember? I hope everyone had a nice valentine's day!**

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	7. Chapter 7: Everything and Nothing

**A/N: Yea, I got majorly bored, so I'm gonna give you guys another chapter. (in the same day!) *pauses for a round of applause* And I've got good knews: I'm seeing PHANTOM OF THE OPERA at the Bushnell! I'm so estatic right now. Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Anyways, this is were things get interesting...**

**See you at the end of the page,  
eriksotherangel11**

Christine awoke freezing in her bed, even though she was covered in the baby blue blankets. She yawned and sat up in the bed. She felt different today. She felt content... and whole. But then she remembered her fight with Meg last night and then she felt miserable. She looked over at Erik, who was writing furiously on the oak desk, exactly in the posistion he was in last night: hunched over the table with his eyebrows furrowed as if he was angry.

"What are you writing?" she asked. Her voice was too loud for the comfortable silence. "You seem totally engrossed. May I be involved?" She walked over to him and instead of putting her hand on his shoulder like she usually did, she positioned herself on his lap.

He looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and put his arms around her. "Actually, you already are. I'm writing whatever happens to me, including you, so I can give it to Madame Giry. She can give it to the world then, and everyone can know our story once I get murdered."

She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Don't say that! You aren't going to get killed, so don't say that you are!"

He kissed her cheek and paused. "Are you afraid for me Christine?" he whispered into her ear, "Don't be darling, we cannot choose our fates."

"We can prevent them," she murmured, "Maybe we can go to America and get married." She smiled at him.

"Mmm," he grunted, while he gave her series of kisses that ran down her neck, "That would be nice." He wrapped his hands around her waist and Christine felt her heart stop. "You wish to be married to me?" he asked and Christine nodded.

"And maybe in America, they don't overreact," she said excitedly. "And we can go on living regular lives and I can work at the Metropolitan Opera and you can be a composer and..." She paused as if waiting for a drum roll. "You wouldn't be a wanted man, and we can be sure that no one has heard of you, because, Christ, we would be in a different continent!"

He smiled against her skin. "That can be arranged. But America would be so far away, my dear."

She pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow. "You'd miss your dreadful life here?" She cocked her head in amusement.

"We had some good memories, wouldn't you agree? You're lessons were a definite highlight. I miss those."

"And you coming through my mirror at night."

"And when you first awoke in my swan bed."

"When Carlotta croaked like a toad during the production of Il Muto," Christine laughed.

"She had the nerve to call _you_ one," he said, clearly glad that Christine had approved of his genius prank. "I hate her. She's one thing I won't miss."

"Point of No Return is something that will last forever."

"Seeing you for the first time in six months at the Masquerade," Erik added, grabbing her hands, "While I was down at my labyrinth writing _Don Juan_."

"You scared the death out of Carlotta and Piangi."

"Yes, Piangi didn't make a good Don Juan, didn't he?"

"No, he's sings badly. Especially in Hannibal." Christine shuttered in mock- horror.

"Carlotta and him were a perfect match."

"See," she whispered to him, "The tale of The Phantom of the Opera wasn't all that tragic."

"It hasn't ended yet," he reminded her. "It could end badly and ruin all the good parts."

"People will learn from our mistakes."

"They don't have to. Our story is unlike any other."

"Maybe that's a good thing," she said optimistically.

"We shall see."

Hours past and it was soon half-past six. They had already finished dinner and Christine stood up, pushing back the chair. "I'm going out for a walk before it gets dark," she announced loudly, "I feel like I've been inside too long and need to enjoy the fresh air."

"Not alone," said Madame Giry, "Meg, you go with her." _Shit_, cursed Christine inside her head. Meg opened her mouth to protest but closed it and grabbed her cloak. She threw Christine's red one.

"Let's go," she ordered, locking Christine's arms with hers and stepping out the door. They walked in silence for a while, and heard nothing except for the whistling of the wind in the distance of the mountains and the soft crunching of their boots against the snow. The sun had already set and set a dark purple glow on the sky. It was barely light out, and the moon could already be seen. Christine also spot a few stars. _Maybe we should turn back before we're walking in darkness._

"I'm sorry!" cried Meg out suddenly, making Christine's eyes widen like a startled rabbit's. "I was only taking my own troubles out on you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't want to ruin our friendship because of a pointless fight we had. It would be my fault, and I couldn't live with the guilt!" She started crying and Christine patted her friend's back.

"You were right when you said that it would have been safer for me and everyone if I chose Raoul. And you were right when you said that he still loved me. But I don't love him. I love Erik! I was just trying to follow my heart. And it hurts that you couldn't see that. I didn't mean to put anyone in danger..." They had stopped walking then and was just standing in the snow, let the cold wind blow against their now crimson cheeks. It was now totally dark.

"I guess I was jealous also," admitted Meg, hanging her head in shame. "I was angry because I was jealous. You had two guys running after you: Erik and Raoul, when I had none. No guy would ever love me when I'm standing next to you. You're gorgeous Christine, when I'm well... plain! And you are a singer, a _prima donna_, when I am a chorus girl, a ballerina, dancing in the backround!"

"But Meg," Christine argued, "I was once a chorus girl, and I got my chance to shine! You're chance will come soon too. And every girl has a match somewhere in the world, they just don't look hard enough! There I go, almost going to _marry_ the wrong guy, when Erik was always there, waiting, with open arms. Somewhere I knew I loved him, when I said I loved Raoul, but I was blinded by the horrible things said about The Phantom of the Opera, and I knew that was him."

"What if my true match is far away? What if he's on the other side of the world?" Meg looked at the ground in worry.

"Then we shall go to the other side of the world. Whatever it takes to find him. But sometimes he is right next to you. Nadir... he seems like a good match. What do you think?" Christine laughed and kissed Meg on the cheek.

"Well... he's sorta handsome... I shall try." Meg smiled at her and gave her a hug. "We should get home; It's already dark, and Mother is going to yell at me." They linked arms and started to walk back to the Hotel.

"_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing,_" said a masculine voice behind the two girls. Christine whipped herself around to stare at their intruder. She found herself staring at a familiar face.

_Raoul. _

He stood there looking at her with his handsome blue eyes that Christine had grown so fond of that summer when she was seven. The last summer before her father died. Her heart leaped. But it wasn't like it had leaped at the sight of him before: out of nervous love, it was now a leap of fear. He was carrying a gun. His clapped his hands together in smug triumph.

She gathered all voice she could muster. "_Run_..." she said in panic. "_Run!_ RUN!"

**A/N: Two words: Oh crap! :) I know you guys hate me for leaving you here! MWAHAHAHA! I love how this stuff gets so dramatic! *claps hands in satisfaction* I shall say goodbye. Have a happy President's Day!**

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11 **


	8. Chapter 8: A Ghost Can Never Die

**A/N: I had to laugh at all your comments on how cruel I was for leaving you guys there. Ha ha I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *claps and jumps around like a maniac* So I was curling my hair today, but the curling iron like freaked out half way through, so now I have a half-curly head. Maybe I should wear it to school like that tomorrow. I'll consider it. xD Meg goes crazy in the chapter, she's like a freaking hero to me now! Ha ha, so here we go. The long awaited chapter. The chapter were the real plot is happening. Let me hear you SCREAAAMMMM! All right...**

**See you at the end of the page,  
eriksotherangel11**

Christine started to run off, but Raoul grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. "Don't be stubborn, Christine, and run off again, please."

Christine, unable to hold her anger in, shot her hand out and smacked Raoul across the face. Hard. Stunned by her own reaction, she stood there for a second, blinking. She spat at his feet and yelled at him, "That is what I think of you! Let me go! You tried to kill the Persian! You monster! I hate you!" She tried to push him away, but Raoul merely thought of her as an angry kitten and pulled her tighter into his grasp. Christine screamed as if his touch was boiling acid. Meg ran up to him and kicked him in the groin.

"You bastard! Let her go!" Raoul fell to his knees, groaning in agony. Meg grabbed Christine by the arm and ran off. Apparently her mind was going faster then her legs and she trip and fell flat on her face. It didn't take long for her to recover. She got up, trip a few times, and started running at full speed again. She screamed, "Go! GO!"

They made it to the hotel and found that the door was locked. Christine, in full panic mode, banged on the poor door with all the strength her fists could muster. "Let us in! God dammit, open the freaking door!" The hotel clerk opened the door and Christine burst in and dragged Meg up the stairs. She could feel all the eyes of the people in the lobby staring in shock at her behavior and her language. "Go to your Mother, Meg," Christine ordered, "I'll take care of Erik. We'll meet you at the stables." Meg nodded, eyes wide, and ran down the hall to her room. Christine opened the door to Erik's room and breathed, "We have to leave. Now."

Erik stood up, startled. "What? Why? What happened?" he asked loudly. His eyes looked her up and down to see if she was hurt. Relief swept through his eyes.

Christine pushed him through the door. "Raoul's right behind me.! We need to leave." She ran down the steps. "Where will we go now, Erik?" she wailed. Erik took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her close.

"We'll think of a plan later. We just have to leave the country." Christine noticed he was surprisingly calm as if he knew what was going to happen. _Maybe he's used to it. _

"What will become of Nadir?" she asked worriedly. "We don't have time to go and fetch him."

"They wouldn't throw him out in the snow," he said. "We'll have to leave him."

They made it down to the stables in a rush and noticed that Meg and Madame Giry weren't there. The stopped for a moment, breathing hardly. "Erik," Christine said, standing on her tiptoes so that she was staring him evenly at his eyes. He knew that she was having a serious moment. "If Raoul captures me, I don't want him to take you too. You have to run away. Do you hear me? _Run away_."

Erik shook his head the whole time she was speaking. "I couldn't abandon you," he whispered, "I couldn't do that."

"Then come back for me after you escaped. Raoul wouldn't hurt me."

Erik narrowed his eyes at her. Christine couldn't tell if he was angry with her, or just worried. "Christine. Please."

She kissed him and pulled him closer to her, so that there could be no space between them. "No, you please. Promise me."

"Christine. No. I can't-"

"Promise me. I can't go on living thinking I just wasted your life and it was all my fault. I'd commit suicide. I swear I will."

Erik hesitated, then sighed in defeat. "I promise."

"This makes me sick." Christine and Erik pulled apart to stare at their intruder. They didn't have to; they already knew who it was. There Raoul stood, gun cocked in hand, black robes, handsome as ever... Christine just wanted to die. "I give you my love Christine, and this is what I get? I could've given you everything. Anything you could imagine! But you betray me, and run off with this... this... _gargoyle_." He took a step forward and Erik stood in front of Christine protectively.

"But I forgive you, my love, for you were merely confused from being down at his labyrinth too long. You ran off with him, but now you regret it. You still love me, but can't come back to me because you are afraid that this _thing_would do bad things to you. You would become what Joeseph Buquet and Piangi are. Dead. But I am here to put your fears to an end. I've brought a few friends to help." The mob from the Opera House stood behind him, all made up of her friends, Andre and Firmin inlcuded. _Of course they would be on Raoul's side. _

"The same thing happened to Little Meg and Madame Giry. The couldn't escape because of fear. Don't worry, darling, we have them safe and sound without a scratch on them." _They have Meg and Madame Giry! _Christine thought in panic, and snuck at glance at Erik. His face showed no emotion.

Christine hissed, "Stop. Just stop! If you care for me anymore, you would just leave me be!"

Raoul just laughed. Christine was definitely afraid now. This wasn't the Raoul she knew! He was half-crazed and dangerous. _I drove him to this_, she thought sadly. "I listened to you before, Christine," he said, continuing with his worthless speech, "And it was the stupidest thing I ever did! I had a chance to end this, end all this trauma, once before, but you said no, and I stopped because I loved you. Well there is no chance that I'm going to stop now!"

He lunged at Erik, pinning him hard against the wall. One hand was at his neck, and the other was pressing a gun against his chest. Christine screamed and terror and tried to run at Raoul, to pull him off, but was carried away by two men she did not know. They probably worked backstage in the Opera House.

"You are weak Phantom," Raoul growled in Erik's face.

Erik shot back, "A ghost can never die, Raoul."

"We can find out. Have you ever heard of Hell, monster? Because I think that is were you shall be spending most of your time." He smiled unpleasantly but then his eyes widened in shock. Christine stared at Erik's hands and noticed that he was holding Raoul's gun.

"Yes!" she shouted in triumph.

"Fine, if you wish to play dirty," spat Raoul. The two men that were holding Christine back, brought a knife to her throat. Christine gasped. They were holding it too tightly and blood was already trickling out. _Oh my god! _was all that was running through her mind.

"Erik!" she choked out, "Don't let them get you! Raoul would never kill me! I'm his weakness!" Her eyes burned with hopeful pleading. "Run," she whispered.

Erik's eyes never left her face as he ran toward Cesar and hopped on him bare back. His arms still pointed the gun at Raoul as he left the stables. Christine watched in sadness as she saw her angel ride away from her. Tears pooled in her eyes and she blinked, letting them fall down her teeth. She felt like retching. This was the worst day of her life. "I'm sorry for everything," she whispered to her invisible Erik. "I love you."

Raoul looked at her with no pity. He ran his fingers across her cheek lightly and Christine flinched from his touch. His hands were cold, just like his heart. Raoul turned from her in anger and ordered, "Cover her up."

Christine gasped as she felt a sack being brought over her head and everything went dark.

****************************************************************************

_Later, At the Port:_

Erik leaned against the wooden cabin at the dock that led into the Channel. He could go to England and escape to America from there and rescue Christine later. But his heart hurt so much everytime he took a step forward. He could imagine her long, curly, brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders like an elegant vail. He could smell the scent of her clothing: minty. He could hear her soft musical laugh, a lullaby he had memorized and could play over and over again in his head untill he fell asleep. He could even almost feel her soft skin in his grasp. Christine. The name even sent Erik soaring.

He couldn't leave her in the hands of Raoul. It felt like a crime to him.

But what could he do? His ally, Madame Giry, was already captured, so he no plan whatsoever.

And idea hit him like wind blowing against his face. "Nadir," he said out loud. He almost forgot his friend that saved his life. Surely he would be well enough to talk?

He ran back to Cesar, suddenly angry with himself that he didn't bring a saddle. It was very uncomfortable to ride. He hopped on his horse that he stole from the Opera House stables from what seemed like ages ago, and rode of to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending, but I had to end it somewhere. So what do you guys think of Raoul? Isn't he just the brightest crayon in the box?! I liked Meg in this chapter a lot. I would've done the same thing to Raoul. Over and over again. Ha ha, so I'll see you next time!!!**

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	9. Chapter 9: Lovely Way to Live Life

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Erik is totally going to be in character in this chapter, obsessive, sexy, dangerous Erik. So if he was a little out of character in the last few chapters, I apologize! I have one announcement: please don't be afraid to comment on my horrible French! I need to learn people! :)Sorry to say, but this chapter might be a little boring. But it's like a crime to me to leave out some important facts, so here we go!**

**See you at the end of the page,  
eriksotherangel11**

He was cold, it was dark, and it was impossible to see anything. But Erik didn't stop. He kept going even though it was so cold he couldn't feel his fingers. When he breathed, his breath froze the minute it touched the air. No, today wasn't a good day.

It seemed like it was seconds ago when Christine was in his arms, laughing at all their good memories. But she was ripped from his grasp as if she was nothing but a cloud and he was the air and Raoul was the wind.

_Raoul._The Vicomte's name always made his hands ball into fists and his eyes narrow. He hated people. But he hated Raoul the most. He was like an annoying fly buzzing around his head when he first heard of him the night it was announced that Andre and Firmin were now the managers of the Opera Populaire, but now he was major problem. Andre and Firmin were idiots. He hated them too. They never paid him his salary. He had warned them, but they had taken him for a joke, and Erik stuck to his word: a disaster beyond their imagination would occur. So he killed Joeseph Buquet, a minor person in the Opera. He was a pervert, anyway. He didn't think that anyone would care, especially Christine, but he was wrong. Maybe he deserved what Christine gave him: ripping his heart in two and stomping on it. All because of Raoul! If it wasn't enough, Christine betrayed him, getting engaged to that fool, after promising to him that she belonged to Erik. Erik almost had her too, that night she visited her father's grave. She was returning to her angel, but Raoul had to come and save her from the horrible monster that Erik was and take her away again. Christine then allowed herself to see him again, but only for a trap that would get Erik captured and killed. But he willingly went to his opera, and played Don Juan, and confessed his love to her, but she betrayed him again, ripping off his mask so the whole world could see.

Erik knew he had no choice now. Christine was definitely surprised and angry when he took her away to his labyrinth, but Erik was surprised that she didn't know that he just needed to run away and if he didn't take her with him, she would just go to the authorities and tell where his lair lay. She couldn't leave him again, and Erik was going to make sure of it. But Raoul had to come again! Erik, no longer wishing to play his games, tied him up and was going to murder him if Christine didn't choose Erik. So Christine chose him and kissed him and Erik, in full shock, let her go.

No, he did not deserve was Christine gave him. The three murders he committed, not including the chandelier fall, was not worth the pain and torture of the thousands of deaths he went through everyday.

But Christine _did_ come back to him, and he knew that she wanted him over Raoul, but it took him a while to believe it.

Erik finally thought that they were going to be safe at last, and was thrilled at the idea of Christine's plan to move to America and wanting to get married to him! Married to Erik!

But Raoul came again, and Christine was gone.

He had to listen to her and run away, didn't he? Erik probably knew that they would've escaped together, maybe he was just thinking of himself.

No. Erik refused to believe that and insulted himself over and over again for even thinking about it. He loved her. He needed her. He _couldn't_ live without her.

How Erik wanted to rest! He had only slept for 4 hours in the past three nights. Last night, he stayed up, lying next to Christine, and just staring at her face for most of the night. He knew was going to fall asleep sooner or later, so he pushed poor Cesar, who had done a lot of riding recently, even harder to make it to the hospital, where he knew he would crash the moment he got there. He could see the hospital in the distance.

_9:02 PM, Diable Inn_

Christine was crying. She lay on the uncomfortable bed and buried her face in the pillows. She was in an hotel, which reminded her of Petit Poi, which reminded her of Erik. Her heart was broken with sad love.

When she first got here, they tore the sack from her head, and carried her into the room. She was hitting and whacking them over and over again with clenched fists while screaming, "Let me go! I can walk! I have two feet! Get your damn hands off of me! Let me _go_!" She looked at Andre and Firmin with such anguish and hate that they cringed.

"If looks could kill..." muttered Firmin. Andre nodded his head in agreement.

"You two fools! If you had any sense at all, you would realize that Erik was not a bad man! Go back to your Junk Business!" she hissed in anger.

"Scrap Metal!" squeaked Andre, in a temper.

Firmin rolled his eyes. "Will you let it _go_?"

So there Christine was, a prisoner once more, by the man who she'd never thought would be her enemy.

Raoul constantly coaxed her. Christine had never been so disgusted. _He is worse than Erik when he was obsessed with me! _"Christine, angel..." he cooed.

"I am _not_ your angel! Leave me alone!"

"You will love me Christine, in fact you already do!"

"Stop telling yourself lies, Raoul. Just let me go! You said once that I was free!"

"Yes, and this is what you want."

"No, it's not! You know it's not! Stop playing games! You are not a child, and you are not a maniac, so stop acting like one!"

"Maybe you are the child, Christine." He smiled at her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Christine stood there petrified. "You'll grow up fast though, darling." He kissed her and Christine almost gagged. She pulled at his perfect hair and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me again! Never so rudely! You are most definitely not a Vicomte!" she shouted.

Raoul stumbled away, shocked, and raised a hand a pointed at her. "You! You will pay for this you retched thing! Never have I been treated in such disrespect!" He left the room then. His swearing and cursing could be heard even downstairs.

"Have I driven you to this insane madness?" she whispered. "Falling in love with me should be a sin." She flopped down on the bed again and sobbed. "Oh Erik, my angel, please don't leave me here in the hellish place!"

_Doctor's, 11:00_

Erik knocked at the Doctor's door. He heard footsteps and he smoothed his hair back. The doctor opened it.

"Ah, Erik. It's late. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Dr. Ackart. Is Nadir speaking yet?"

"Er, yes. But it's rather late and he's probably sleeping. Come back tomorrow." He started to close the door on Erik, but he put his foot in the way.

"I did not ride ten damn miles in the freezing snow to be turned down. Let me in."

The doctor hesitated but sighed and let him in. "He's on the last room on the left. Don't you dare scare him, I don't need my patient passing out again."

Erik nodded and entered the Daroga's room. He shook his shoulders and growled, "Wake up!"

Nadir jumped and said in a horse voice, "Shit, Erik! It's at least 2:00 in the morning! Go away."

"Incorrect. Its 11:30 and I need your help."

"Go ask Madame Giry, I'm injured. Be kind to me and let me sleep in peace!"

"She, Little Meg, and Christine have been captured by Raoul and the mob that was attacking me." Erik raised his eyebrows impatiently.

Nadir sat up, cringing in pain. He folded his hands in his lap. "Oh. Well that makes matters different."

"Are you going to help me?" Erik asked, with pleading eyes. He was desperate.

Nadir closed his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow. "Does it _look_ like I can help?"

"You don't have to come with me."

"Then what's the point in helping?" he asked.

"You can talk, can't you?" Erik said bluntly.

Nadir sighed, eyes still closed. "Fine," he huffed, "Help me up."

_12:00, Diable Inn_

Christine had stopped crying. She figured: _If Erik doesn't come, and this is the way I have to live my life... Then I might as well suck it up and punch Raoul as many times as I can._ She laughed at the thought of it. What a lovely way to live life.

**A/N: Yea, I know, kind of boring. But I couldn't leave it out, see? Wouldn't you guys think I was a terrible author if I just skipped to the exciting parts? Anyways, I need to get a life and do something than sit in my PJ's and live in my own fantasy Erik Life. Question: If Erik came through your mirror at night would you go with him to where ever he would take you? Or would you be so freaked out and run away thinking some serial killer popped out of your mirror? Or would you think it was a dream and start searching for butterflies? (I know I search for butterflies in my dreams!) My answer: I would scream, run up to him, and start making out with him and then we will get married. Yes. That would be an awesome life! *dies and comes back again* Give me your answers! So... I shall see you next time! **

**Faithfully yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	10. Chapter 10: Christine, Love

**A/N: Hello everybody! You guys rock my socks! All the reviews are positive so... yay! I had no ideas for this chapter, so maybe it'll come to me while I'm writing...? Sadly, I'm having major writer's block. *screams in frustration* I expected all the answers to my last question in the last chapter to be the same: Erik all the way! If they were different you are either 1.) crazy or 2.) not supposed to be reading this story! Thank you debkay, forgotten-muse08, and unknown to love for all the positive reviews and sticking with my story. And so here's the next chapter!**

**See you at the end of the page,  
eriksotherangel11**

_7:02 AM, Diable Inn_

Christine was allowed to wander the hotel that day, but unfortunately under the watchful eye of Firmin and Andre. She noticed that they both looked nervous when she was around them, like she was ready to spring out at them if they said a word. Maybe that was true. Everyone in the hotel were completely oblivious to the evil that was taking place right in front of them. Christine wasn't even aloud to talk to anyone, except for the ass holes who work for Raoul, in fear of her giving anything away. Christine considered suicide, but then reminded herself of Erik, and pushed the nasty thought away. Smiling to herself, she decided to converse with Andre and Firmin.

"I'm never singing at the Paris Opera House again!" she said to them, "Not with you two fools running it!" She knew she was being a jerk half the time here, but she couldn't stop herself from insulting them.

"Mademoiselle Daae, we're only trying to do what we think is the best future for you," said Andre nervously, "Living your life with a Ghost, isn't actually it."

"A murderous ghost!" added Firmin.

"Did you see him kill anyone?" inquired Christine. _They have no proof,_ she thought_, people can think he's innocent! Even though he did kill..._

"Are you saying he's innocent?" asked Andre disbelievingly. "Very silly."

"Yes I am!" said Christine loudly.

"Christine, we know he murdered, we saw the chandelier fall." _Oh right, _Christine thought disappointed.

"And he also tried to kill Raoul, am I not correct?" said Firmin.

"Only because you drove him to insanity!" argued Christine.

"Or _you_ did, Mademoiselle," said Andre grimly.

Christine's heart stopped. She couldn't believe that he had just said that! She clenched her fingers together tightly into fist, but then relaxed them thinking, _I've hit too many people lately. _"No!" she shouted at him. Andre jumped in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Running off with Raoul definitely pushed him off the cliff," laughed Firmin. _Did he seriously just laugh? _

"You're gonna get a black eye!" she screamed at him.

"And now ever since you tore of his mask to reveal a terrifying face and gave him a chance to escape, you let loose a murderer!"

"He's a good person!" she said furiously, "You are just blinded by his hideous face and are unable to see past it! You disgust me."

"If he's such a good person, why hasn't he come to rescue you yet?" snapped Andre, shaking is head in mock-sorrow. "Mademoiselle Daae, face your new life with Raoul, and stop living in the past."

Christine felt as if she had been slapped. "You can't possibly believe that."

"But you can, Christine, you know it's true."

Christine couldn't take it anymore. "No... No!" Crying, she pushed Andre and Firmin roughly, ran to her room, and locked the door. "Erik, oh Erik! Please come for me!" she sobbed.

_Suicide._

The word sounded like music"to her now. **(A/N: Please don't worry. I'm just trying to show how upset she is, I usually don't put A/N's in the middle of the chapter, but this was nessicary! Sorry!)**

_Doctor's, 9:37_

Nadir and Erik spent the whole night trying to figure out a plan to save Little Meg, Madame Giry, and Christine. They thought of some brilliant idea, but then found that there was something wrong with it. Then they fell asleep for an hour, woke up, and started

Nadir suddenly gasped and sprung from his chair. He fell to the ground in agony. "I forgot I couldn't walk," he groaned.

Erik just stared at him in annoyance.

"Now don't look at me like that, Erik, I've just thought of something," growled the Persian.

Erik's face lit up and he fell to his knees, look at Nadir eye level. "What is it?!"

"Raoul always takes a group of men to search for you and Christine at around... oh... I'd say around noon."

"How do you know?"

"I used to be part of the mob, remember? I was a spy for you," the Daroga snapped. "I got shot covering _your_ ass, and almost died."

Erik shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "But they already have Christine." Erik stood up and massaged his temples. "Oh Christine..." he sighed.

"But they don't have you! You're a wanted man and they won't rest until you get killed."

"But the Vicomte wouldn't be that stupid to leave Christine unattended, wouldn't they?"

"Well they leave Andre and Firmin and the man that's clueless but dangerous. They figure that they aren't very important."

"But now that they have Christine, they wouldn't only have three people guarding her."

"Come on, Erik, it's the best plan that we've had so far!"'

Erik sighed and said, "I'll give it a shot. But I might not come back."

"It's almost half past eleven, you might want to get going."

"Where?"

"The Diable Inn."

"Right." He nodded and left the room.

_Diable Inn, 12:30_

He was late. Erik knew he had less time to look for three people and he was so nervous that he thought that he was going to be sick to his stomach. He could hear sobbing and recognized the noise quickly. Looking up at the window of the room, he almost screamed out her named, but swallowed the words, not wanting to get caught.

He had to get up there.

He jogged to the wall and dug his fingers into the crevices between the bricks. He looked up and gulped. It was a long way up. He jumped up and tried to claw his way up the wall but slipped and scraped his knees against the stone. "Shit," he cursed and tried again.

He was about half way up when he grew tired and his hands burned and turned sweaty. _Slipping! Slipping!_ he thought in panic. He held onto the brick harder with one hand and wiped the other on his pants. Erik groaned and pushed himself farther up the wall.

"I can't... make it..." he whispered to himself. Christine's face appeared in his mind and he took one look at her window and gave one last push and jumped through the window face first. Grumbling to himself, he looked up and found himself staring at her face.

Christine."

-----------------------------------------------------

_"Christine."_

She looked up and saw him staring at her. He didn't look real, almost... a ghost. Christine stood there petrified, and she actually felt scared. Maybe this place was getting to her head.

Erik knelt down beside her and took her hands in his. Christine felt the love from his touch being carried to her skin and sinking down into it. It was so strong, almost like an energy all on its own. Unable to hold back, Christine flung herself into his arms and sobbed again.

Erik kissed her hair and then her lips, silencing her cries. "Shh Christine, love," he soothed.

"Y-you came b-back for me," she choked out between sharp intakes of breaths.

"I promised I would," he said and Christine buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He kissed the curve of her neck.

"W-we'll go to A-America, right?" she whispered, "A-and we'll g-get m-married, right?"

Erik pulled her in tighter. Christine enjoyed getting crushed. "Yes, I'll marry you," he answered, "And go to America." Christine kissed him passionately and with such force that she pushed him down onto her bed. Erik chuckled and stopped her. "Let's get Madame Giry and Meg and get out of here."

"But I just got you back!"

"We'll continue later," he said. Christine smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and ran out the door.

**A/N: I had writer's block all through writing this chapter, so I was like yelling at myself and ripping out my hair (not literally) and I was so unsatisfied with the plan I came up with so please in you reviews just tell me what you think that Erik's plan to save Christine. This is not my best writing, so I'm so sorry! Waah I'm so disappoted with myself. Better chapter next time, it will have some... fun stuff in it!**

**Faithfully Yours,  
eriksotherangel11**


	11. Chapter 11: Escaping Again

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. See, there was this weird thing in the Log In area that kept on screwing me up and then I got food poisoning for three days so that sucked big time. I've been meaning to get on so badly, and I know you are waiting for the next chapter so... here we go! Yay!**

**See you at the end of the page,  
eriksotherangel11**

Christine led Erik to Meg and Madame Giry's room. Surprisingly, she wasn't worried about being caught at all, she was overwhelmingly happy just to have Erik in her grasp again. She wasn't even sure she was going the right way; she was staring at him the whole time. Erik looked down at her and smiled reassuringly every few seconds.

"What time do they get back?" he whispered, which caused Christine to shiver in delight. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Trust me," she answered and Erik continued following her, nodding his head slightly.

They hurried to the Giry's room quietly and heard quiet whimpering. Christine opened the door and rushed inside, Erik warily walking behind her. "Meg, darling," soothed Madame Giry, "We're gonna get out of here."

"Come let's go," said Erik in a low voice.

"Yes, hurry," said Christine, "And if we don't keep our voices down somebody will hear us!" Meg wiped the tears away from her face and ran out the door.

"Which way?" asked Madame Giry with wide eyes. "What if somebody catches us?"

"It's only t-three people," suttered Meg, "Christine and I already g-gave them black eyes."

Christine laughed and hurried after Meg. "Than let us give them something to remember us by."

"Let's just get out of here," muttered Erik, eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Christine smiled at him and linked her arm with his. "I was kidding," she said.

"Mmm," he grunted and tiptoed down the stairs, pulling her with him. "You're not leaving my side," he growled, "Raoul's going to come for you again."

"I can leave your side whenever I want to," Christine hissed in his ear, "I don't belong to you."

"But I belong to you," Erik whispered back.

"That's true."

They stood for a moment, staring at each other, as if connected in a magnetic link. This scared Erik. He was afraid that he would never let her go, that he would become to obsessed with her again and start to kill. They jumped when they heard boisterous laughing from the kitchen. Peeking around the wall, the group saw Andre and Firmin laughing and clinking glasses together. One large man with a black bushy beard was passed out on a chair and slumped over the table. Christine was unable to make out who it was. She shrugged, thinking it was unimportant. Madame Giry opened the door outside quietly and slid through the tiny opening, motioning with her hand for everyone to follow.

"I could've just walked through the door," grumbled Erik. He rested his head in his hand.

"It would've been stupid to," said Madame Giry. She continued walking to the back were Erik hid Ceasar. She turned on him, outraged. "You only brought one horse?" she yelled at him, "We have to....walk!?" She spit the last word out like it was venom. "You are stupid! It has to be at least five miles from here back to Nadir!"

"How do you know I was with Nadir?"

"You couldn't have thought of saving us on your own, now could you?" she hissed.

"We only had one horse!"

"Steal one! Grab the carriage! Do something!" Madame Giry put a hand on her hip and took a breath. Clapping her hands together, she said in a much happier tone, "Meg and Christine shall ride. Erik and I shall walk."

-------------------------------

They made it back to the hospital. Madame Giry was limping and breathing heavily. She wasn't pleased at all and was still very angry at Erik, who got yelled at all the way to Nadir. The Daroga was sitting up in a dark green chair and grabbed the crutches next to him when they saw Christine and Meg burst through the door.

"Yes! My plan worked!" was the first thing he said when they entered. "Miss Daae! Little Meg! You are looking well! Escaped with any injuries?"

"Not that I know of," said Erik.

"Now, Madame Giry, you look simply awful! Go lie down." Madame Giry glared and said nothing.

"Nadir, we need a place to stay," said Christine, "And we need to make it out of France by tomorrow. Can the Doctor lend us a few rooms?"

"That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" said The Persian, raising an eyebrow at the doctor. He sighed and left the room. Christine smiled. The doctor reminded her a lot of Monsieur Reyer, the conducter and musical director at the Opera House. She suddenly felt dizzy with homesickness.

"You can always stay at my house in Persia," continued Nadir, "It's been empty for years."

"We were thinking about America," said Christine, grabbing Erik's hand. He stared back at her intensely.

"America!" gasped Madame Giry. "Why, that's so far!"

"Far away from Raoul and those fleabags," said Meg. "We can truly be safe. What a lovely idea."

"We can start new lives," added Christine. "Nadir, you are always welcome to join us." Meg smiled hopefully at him.

Nadir shrugged. "I don't know. America's far away."

Meg looked crestfallen. Christine could see she was taking a liking to him. "What do you have here that's so important?" Meg asked him.

"I have my parents and my house in Persia, could I really leave them?"

"But you already have left them," said Erik. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Christine closed her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs.

It was around twelve when Christine finally went upstairs on got dressed into a white night gown. She then walked quietly to Erik's room. She found Erik in the bed with his mask on sleeping. She tiptoed to his side and slipped of the mask. She gasped when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," whispered Christine. "But you can't sleep with your mask on."

"I've done it before when you were here."

"Are you serious?" she asked, starting to kiss him.

Erik pulled back. "Whenever am I not?"

Christine hopped into bed beside him and placed her hands on his chest. "Right now."

He pulled her in his arms. "Go to sleep, Christine. You need your rest."

Christine shook her head and turned so her leg was resting on his. Erik froze and Christine heard a laugh of victory inside her head. _He's mine!_ "I'm not tired." She kissed him and Erik gave in kissing her back with more force than she expected him to. He placed a hand on her waist and pressed her closer to him. Christine felt her sleeve starting to slip from her shoulder, revealing her skin. He flipped her over so he was on top of her and she smiled, never breaking the kiss.

He stopped and Christine's eyes lit up with protest. "You're full of surprises, Christine," he murmured to her, "I lose control with you."

"I didn't think you were losing control," she whispered and he smiled back at her. "Don't stop."

"Go to sleep, my angel, I'll still be here in the morning." He laid her back down and Christine sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered to him, "It was torture being without you. I would have never imagined it."

"I love you too," he said, stroking her hair.

-------------------------------

_The Diable Inn, 1:00 AM_

Raoul roared in outrage and threw anything he could find against the wall. "You three fools! I come back and find you drunk and Christine is gone! How could you let this happen?!"

Andre shook his head wildly. "Honestly, Viconte, we didn't know!"

"Does she think it is out of sight, out of mind with me? Does she think she can _actually _get away with this? She's wrong! She will pay!" he screamed. "And if you had paid attention, she wouldn't have escaped!" He punched Firmin in the face.

Firmin stumbled back, blinking and touching his face. "I'm sorry!"

"We're coming for her, and you aren't coming!" he spat. "Gentlemen, pack your bags. We leave at dawn."

**A/N: Oh my! I have good news: I am no longer a boy in the Sound of Music! I am Gretl! Yay! All right I really don't know what to say so er... review please! **

**Faithfully yours, **

**eriksotherangel11**


End file.
